


Angel

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: This has been in the works for months and months. I simply haven’t had the inspiration nor the time to write honestly. It’s not my best writing, but I tried to get myself back into things. I’ve missed writing and you guys xoxo Admin O





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the works for months and months. I simply haven’t had the inspiration nor the time to write honestly. It’s not my best writing, but I tried to get myself back into things. I’ve missed writing and you guys xoxo Admin O

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He wasn’t supposed to be like this. Those sweet lips of his shouldn’t have been so bitter. Those eyes weren’t supposed to be so dark.

To be fair, tonight was the one night that everyone could be whoever they wanted to. You had just fallen for his innocent ploy. How were you supposed to know those wings of his were real?

It was Halloween. The sky was blackened and overcast, consuming the moon’s light. Careful of the brisk cold, you chose a costume that allowed for you to cover up well. Your long white dress dragged against the concrete even though you were wearing high heels. Your friend pulled you along, rushing you as if you were terribly late. There was still plenty of time though. You had all night.

Someone had rented a club to throw a party. You had no idea who, but apparently they were a friend of a friend and that meant that you had somehow received a gorgeous black invitation with loopy orange lettering. Not one to refuse an opportunity to be someone else for a few hours, you graciously accepted and now you were trying to navigate through the gray fog covering the venue’s floor without stepping on anyone’s feet.

There were more people here than you had expected and though you had entered holding your friend’s hand, she was suddenly nowhere to be found. The sea of masks made it near impossible to search for her. However, you weren’t too concerned. You would end up crossing paths again at some point.

You decided to hold the hem of your gown as you strolled to make sure you didn’t trip as the ground was virtually undetectable under the man-made smoke. Hoisting yourself up onto a stool by the bar, you got your bearing as you sat and observed. The club was eerily beautiful with glass chandeliers casting a blue tinted glow on the shimmering onyx walls and floors.

A tap on your shoulder startled you out of your awe. Spinning in your seat, you came face to face with the bartender. He wore a cape and fake elongated canine teeth for a vampire feel. He wanted to know if you wanted a drink.

The corners of your lips upturned. In fact, you did. “Could you make something that goes with my costume?” you asked playfully.

He smiled at your request but his white contact lenses made the expression seem sinister. “Anything for an angel,” he replied flirtily.

You were grateful that he could tell your intended guise as you weren’t wearing fake wings. But to be fair, you had your back to him earlier, so maybe he has caught sight of the huge black wings tattooed on your skin. Though your white dress had long sleeves and was floor length, it was also totally backless. It exposed your ink well. If your gold halo didn’t give away what you were attempting, a good look at your back would.

The bartender came back with something bubbling in a wine glass with flecks of gold leaf floating the in honey-colored liquid.

“What is it?” you inquired as you handed the handsome blood sucker a bill.

“Unicorn blood,” he answered with a wink.

You appreciated his cleverness in the choice. Wiggling your fingers in farewell, you stood to leave.

“Come back for some Hell Fire,” he called after you. You nodded without looking back and made no promises.

Taking a sip from your glass, you were pleasantly surprised by the taste of passion fruit mixed with champagne. The sweetness cut the bitterness and the carbonation lightened the thickness of the juice. You really were going to have to return for that Hell Fire if it was anything like this.

A firm hand gripped your elbow and you whipped around so fast that you almost spilled your cocktail. It was your friend, looking sexier than before in her police woman outfit now that she was sweating a little. She had found the dance floor without you and had even found herself a Joker to sway with. Kindly, he accepted you as an adoption to their duo and you danced with your friend as she danced with the both of you.

Draining your Unicorn’s blood after a few songs, you decided to leave your friend to her criminal and sought out the bar again. There was a line this time and you secured yourself a small section of counter to lean against as you waited. You draped your hair to one side as you could feel the alcohol and dancing warm you from the inside. Not wanting your makeup to melt just yet, you fanned yourself with your hands. The gold bangles that adorned your wrists tinkled musically loud enough to catch the bartender’s attention. He flashed his fangs at you teasingly as he mixed a margarita.

You were mid-chuckle when you felt a chill crawl up your spine. Goose bumps erupted on your arms and you searched for the cause. Eyes darting around, you caught sight of a tall man dressed in all black staring at you from across the room. He stood completely still even as you locked eyes. You couldn’t read his expression as an elegant mask made of lace obscured half of his face. The fabric was a stunning shade of crimson, which was at complete odds with his charcoal suit. But it did have the benefit of drawing your interest straight to his eyes, which were piercing.

The crowd shifted and then he was gone. Your gaze lingered to the spot though, hoping to catch sight of him again. However, luck wasn’t on your side.

“Hell fire?” the bartender offered, forcing your curiosity away from the wall where the mysterious man had been.

Hesitating to turn away from where the masked man had stood, you agreed to his suggestion, still not fully focused on the bartender. It didn’t matter anyway because he had already gone off to collect the liquors he needed.

Shaking off your intrigue, you watched the bartender make you an orangey drink. The color was murky and you were tentative to try it. The bartender quickly moved onto the next customer once you paid. Not having an audience, you took a whiff and the scent of cinnamon filled your nose. You grimaced. Fireball was not something you enjoyed. Still, you had to try it before you knocked it. Taking a small sip, you were instantly regretful. The drink had been aptly named as it burned the entirety of your esophagus before settling into a smolder in the pit of your stomach that had you feeling queasy.

You looked at the drink with disdain. You wanted it to taste better, you really did, but ultimately it didn’t. Disliking wastefulness, it took an enormous amount of effort to leave the glass on the bar and walk away. You sighed in disappointment as you hunted your friend down. Without a doubt, she would have a Long Island that you could steal.

Having given up on salvaging your dress, you let the hem drag in the man-made mist. The champagne from earlier had dulled your senses enough that you didn’t mind squeezing through the mass of writhing people. However, a girl dressed as a cheerleader cut your search short when she stopped you.

“Your couple’s costume is so cute!” she slurred loudly.

Staring at her quizzically didn’t deter her from giggling and patting your arm. Thankfully she didn’t linger and left fairly quickly, allowing you to return to seeking out your friend. Surprisingly, she was still accompanied by the Joker. You restrained your grin as you realized that you were going home alone tonight.

Zooming in, you saw the tall glass in her hand as she leaned back to grind into her partner. Cautiously, you made your way over to her. Actually listening to the song, you sauntered over and made a show of bobbing in time with the music before motioning to her drink. Of course she willingly forked it over to give you a mouthful. Taking advantage of her generosity, you gleefully made your escape with your contraband goods.

Once you were sure that she wasn’t following you, you slowed down. Normally you weren’t a fan of Long Islands but anything was better than that concoction of acid. Taking your time to savor the way the sugar coated your unhappy belly, you strolled along the fringe of the dance floor.

Just like earlier, you felt him before you saw him. You shivered as the hairs on the back of your arms stood and you scanned the room for the source of the threat. And he was a threat, the embodiment of danger. More than you knew at time

Again, you locked eyes with the man in black. It was very clear that he was focused on you and you moved your drink away from your lips to stare back at him with wonder. Suddenly, he came alive and effortlessly approached. People seemed to move out of his way, even without him saying anything. It was a straight path he took towards you and his eyes did not once stray from yours all the while. He intrigued you. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but there was something different, something more to this man.

He was wearing a pair of fairly large black wings, you realized as he drew nearer.

“That’s why that girl thought I was wearing couple costume,” you thought to yourself.

He was a dark angel or a demon and his fake wings happened to look remarkably similar to the ones pierced into your flesh. He stopped walking only once he was within a meter of you. Neither of you said a thing.

He was taller than you imagined. At a distance, he appeared to be on the lankier side, but up close he towered over you as you stood in your pumps. His shoulders were disproportionately wide compared to his small face and his fitted pants highlighted his toned thighs. His hair was as dark as his clothing and grazed the top of his brow.

You broke the silence with an almost inaudible “Hello” over the music.

He probably read your lips because he replied with a soft, “Hi.”

Uncharacteristic bravery propelled you forward to shorten the gap between you two. He remained still though your chest essentially was now rubbing against his.

“Are you a demon?” you asked, looking up at him through your lashes.

“Only if you’re an angel,” he replied wittily.

You smiled. He wanted to flirt. You were more than agreeable to that. His voice was melodious and far too gentle to fit his evil cosplay.

Needing your hands free, you gulped down your friend’s alcohol. Setting the glass down on a nearby table, you headed towards the dance floor. Halfway there, you turned around and walked backwards to ensure he was following you.

“Let’s dance,” you mouthed with your hands outstretched to him.

He smirked with those pretty pink lips of his and your stomach clenched.

By day, you were a plane Jane behind too big glasses. You were no seductress. You did your work quietly and efficiently, and only admired the colorful people who weren’t afraid to wear their personalities outwardly. However, something about this angel from hell tempted you to be a little bad. You didn’t know his name or even what his face looked like, but you already knew you wanted him.

From the way he sauntered after you, it seemed like he wanted you too. His large hands covered yours and you clasped them tightly as you pulled him into the throng of sweat and heat. You wondered what a guy like him was doing here. He was obviously not a dancer as he swayed – more like shifted his weight from one foot to the other – in time with the music.

Boldly, you shook yourself from his grasp and instead wrapped your arms around his neck. Taking his attention away from his surroundings, he moved more smoothly. His hands found your waist and held you with just enough pressure to have your heart racing. His hands were so big, if he spread his fingers he might have been able to touch the tips together.

Your partner continued to shuffle awkwardly. You came closer and pressed you chest against his. Almost forcefully, you slowed the pace you two had established. Lifting your chin, you gauged his reaction. If you didn’t know better, you would have said that his gaze was fond. Like there was no one else in the entire venue, you slow danced. Your movements didn’t match the music at all, but you didn’t care. There was magic in the moment. You had never felt so drawn to another person before.

And he went with it. If anything, he was more comfortable pretending that you were dancing in a ballroom and not in a club packed with drunk kids. Again, you were struck by how different he was. He wasn’t attempting anything too forward like other guys would. Simply, you danced, unable to keep the grin off of your face. He was smiling too.

He spun you and your dress flared. You wondered if you looked like a scene from some romantic movie. Not that it mattered, because you felt like the lead lady even without an audience.

Stretching yourself up words, you whispered into his ear, “What is your name?”

Pressing his nose to the side of your head, he breathed, “Leo.”

Leo. It suited him. Fierce but still elegant. He kept his face against your hair so that you could tell him your name.

When you said it, he didn’t hesitate to repeat it as if it tasted delicious on his tongue. Though you could barely hear it, the sound of you name coming from his lips made you ache to hear it again.

Wanting him to lust for you as well, you teasingly brushed the tips of your fingers against the sliver of exposed skin at the nape of his neck. He shivered involuntarily. His hands dug deeper into your flesh in retaliation. It wasn’t painful though. It was more of a silent warning not to start what you couldn’t finish. He didn’t know that you always did things to the end.

Maybe that’s why you were leading him by the wrist down the street to your apartment not an hour later. Of course you had reservations about bringing a stranger home but you figured it was safer than going to his place. Also, there was no way you were going to let him slip through your fingers untouched.

You only released your hold on him to search through your purse for your keys. On the walk from the club he hadn’t spoken nor had he taken off the mask. He simply followed you without question. That unnerved you and made you wonder what he was thinking. The silence allotted you room for doubt. Maybe he didn’t want you. Maybe you were making the wrong decision. He wouldn’t have come if he wasn’t interested, right?

Inviting him into your dark apartment, you didn’t even get to switch on the lights before his mouth was on yours. Your heart flew into your trachea, blocking your airflow, with the suddenness. His fingers tangled into your hair and you teetered in your heels, trying to counterbalance the impact. You relaxed into his grip once you recovered from the surprise. His lips were just as plush as they looked and incredibly soft. Sighing into the kiss, you leaned into him, demanding more. He obliged by tilting his head and deepening the lip lock. You held onto his shoulders in case your knees gave out because knew exactly how to transition seamlessly from firm presses of his lips against yours to tender smooches to hungry open-mouthed sucks.

Leo held you like you were his prey who he had successfully caught in his trap. But it was you who was a satisfied cat because you knew there was more to this sly man and now he was showing you it all.

Coming up for air, you patted the wall blindly until the lights flicked on. It was blinding compared to the dimness you had danced in and walked through. Leo’s mask was redder than you originally thought and his skin paler and it made for an ethereal image. You questioned if you had mistakenly invited a true demon into your home.

He too watched you now that he could see clearer. You averted your eyes under his scrutiny. He observed you even as he shed his wings. You took the garment from him and hung it on one of the hooks built into the wall. You could only hope that you looked half as good as you did when you left for the party.

Turning back to face him, you began to address your many curiosities about Leo by reaching behind his head where the mask had been secured. He gazed at you with a single-minded determination that made a wave of anxiety turn in your stomach. Your hands trembled slightly as you untied his knot and the lace fell loose.

If Leo’s kiss had stolen your breath then his face made your lungs shrivel up and die. You knew he was beautiful but with all of the pieces uncovered, the completed puzzle was almost too much to take. His nose was tall and straight and his cheekbones were high. The inner corners of his eyes dipped down a touch and gave them a sharp look. He wasn’t mainstream pretty but he was a perfectly carved marble statue in your opinion.

Leo licked his lips and in that moment, he honestly looked like a lion ready to devour its prize. It sent a thrill right to your core. He slackened his tie and you were grateful that there were no pretenses. No need to offer water or coffee, as he was ready to get to the main course. You were also plenty hungry and ready for your meal.

Pouncing, you stole his lips. He was ready for your attack and eased your descent onto him with steadying hands. He held you affectionately but tightly as you pried his lips apart with yours. Leo gave you no resistance and let you dip your tongue into his mouth to taste him. He tasted like whiskey and you smiled to yourself because even though you didn’t know him, his choice of alcohol suited him well.

He sighed and you inhaled his breath into your lungs. Every breath he stole from you was replaced by one of his own. Your desire for him was making you lightheaded. You didn’t understand why you were so drawn to him. It was like a magnet was pulling you to him and it was too strong for you to resist. Not that you necessarily wanted to. Did he feel it too? It was obvious that he wanted you but did he feel the consuming need that hazed over your mind as well?

Your fingers combed through his hair as his lips met yours evenly. His breath was starting to become ragged and you pulled away to allow him space to fill his chest with something other than shared air. That didn’t mean that you left him alone though. As if you were starving, your mouth attached to his neck, under his jawline, below his ear, and to any other exposed skin you had access to. Leo shuddered as he tugged his loosened tie completely off and you smirked deviously against his throat.

Hands pushing his aside, you began to unbutton his shirt. You could see him tremble as you nipped his earlobe lightly. It seemed that you had switched roles as you were the demon tempting an innocent angel into carnal pleasure. But your sweet little angel didn’t seem to mind too much as he gripped your shoulders and backed you against the nearest wall so he could give you another soul-searing kiss.

The heat of Leo’s passion warmed you down to the tip of your toes and though it threatened to melt your brain, you pushed against Leo until he broke the kiss out of confusion. Slipping under the arm he had braced his weight against the wall with, you took him by the wrist and dragged him towards the bedroom.

Just after passing through the doorway, you backed him against the door until it clicked closed. Leo was clouded in a fog and let you wrap yourself around him without so much as a peep. Not realizing what you were doing until you were trying to untuck his shirt from his pants, he suddenly sprung to life when you accidentally scratched his lower abdomen with your nails in your hurry. Then it was a battle for dominance as he tried to gain the upper hand again. Leo’s hips rolled into yours with fluidity that you thought for sure he was incapable of. But he did it and he did it well.

Leo was a curious creature. He feigned this darkness that quickly dissipated when you made advances. He was more like white sugar, pure and sweet, than the onyx beast he pretended to be. Yet, he never lost his masculinity and etherealness and it was a fascinating combination. Humoring him, you followed his rhythm, letting his tummy scrape along the thin fabric of your dress. The room was still unlit and though your eyes had yet to adjust, you could make out the ridges of his muscles pressing alongside your flesh and you had to contemplate what good deed you had done to deserve this.

As if you had known his body forever, you found his broad shoulders and slipped his shirt off. He pulled the sleeves from his arms and his hands then rested on your hips again. You didn’t let him pull you closer and instead explored the expanse of newly exposed skin you were afforded. Careful not to use your nails, you petted and caressed Leo as if he were a sacred being. He radiated warmth and his skin was so smooth and rather than a son of hell, he reminded you more of the actual sun.

Leo’s fingers spread across your back and sent a jolt adown your spine. You wondered if he played the piano because a single hand completely covered your entire tattoo. If he was musically inclined, he would do well on a baby grand. His fingers tapped upwards until they were over the clasp holding up your gown at the base of your hairline. Nervousness nudged at the edge of your consciousness. Leo was a feast for the senses and you had no doubt that you fell short. He tugged anyway and the beautiful white cloth fell in a puddle around your ankles.

But Leo’s pupils had expanded in the darkness and though his vision was diminished, he could still make out the enchanting curves of your body and your shining eyes and dear lord did he want you.

You were a minx, a perfect sin. You miraculously knew exactly how to push his buttons and drive him ever closer to insanity. He hadn’t been the least bit verbal with you, only offering his name, but you just knew and it mystified him. A devil disguised as an angel is what you were.

Your liquid courage had been properly filtered out by your liver, which made you unready for full nudity as you stood before Leo in you bra and panties. In attempt to stall, you dropped to the floor as gracefully as you could muster. A little unsteadily, you untied Leo’s shoes and eased them off. His socks followed suit. You couldn’t see the cherry flush staining his cheeks at your thoughtfulness. You kicked off your pumps and felt like a dwarf compared to him. Even with heels, he was substantially taller than you. Now he was a giant and you had to crane your neck to look at him.

There was no hint of hesitation in his posture. He peered down at you with resolve. He wanted you but he was willing to wait until you gave him the okay. He was a predator and not prey, so he could be patient. Hunger made the meal all the more satisfying.

For all his hunter characteristics, you knew better. Though it appeared that he could be a lion if he wanted, tonight he was your house cat that would be a fun playmate.

With light steps, he broke away from you and started to circle your form. His charcoal brown eyes never left your body. Softly, he scooped you up bridal-style. You squealed slightly at the unexpected move as he deposited you a few steps away on the bed. You leaned back on your palms and watched him watch you. It wasn’t but a second before he was crawling over you on all fours. With a gentle push, he had you flat on your back, hair flared over the sheets. The strong confidence stunned you into stillness.

But then he faltered momentarily and you could see the split second self-questioning as he hovered above you. Swallowing your anxiety, you placed your hand over his heart. The pounding against your skin reassured you that he was equally as riled up. Using his brief uncertainty, you flipped him as your hand guided his back down to the bed so your positions were reversed. Your knees dug into your unmade blanket on either side of Leo’s thighs.

Hair falling around your face as you peered down at him, you licked your lips. Pleased with Leo’s widened eyes, you graced his mouth with yours, effectively shifting the power once more. Leo hadn’t even realized that he had lost control until you pinned his wrists to the mattress with a firm grip. In reality, you both knew very well that he was far stronger than you and could easily get free from your grasp. You would try your best not to let that happen, especially because of the way he was looking at you right then. The sight of his eyebrows knit together in a lovely expression of desire made your heart palpate.

In that moment, you wanted nothing more than to gift Leo pleasure for being such a good boy. However, that would be too simple. There was no fun in that. A little begging had to be done to get the full satisfaction of Leo submitting wholly to you.

Clasping at the sharp line of his chin, you held wordless eye contact before swooping down again. Leo tipped his head up to meet you, but using your hold on him you diverted his face to the side to allot yourself access to his succulent throat. Teeth sinking less than lightly into his jugular, you decided that you wanted to mark him.

Sucking hard, a blossom of deep purple bloomed on his milky skin. Pride welled in your chest at the bruise as it was accompanied by the helpless look on Leo’s face. His eyes were hooded and small gasps were sucked in between his parted lips. You wanted to burn the image into your memory for later use when your bed was vacant and you questioned if such a mythical being had graced your covers. Sitting back a bit, you released your hold on him. His arms remained above his head right where you left them. You nosed down the column of his neck.

“Such a good pet,” you praised into the dip of his clavicle before mouthing at that too.

Leo let out a minute grunt at the compliment and your ears perked at the noise. Leo being a vocal lover was unexpected considering how few words you had exchanged. Not that you minded at all. Leo had a beautifully melodious voice and listening to him moan your name in airy pitches would be a delight. Forming a bouquet of overripe roses on his chest, you enthralled him by settling a heavy hand over the buckle of his belt.

Straining his neck, he observed you as you undid the circle of leather around his waist. But like the tease you were proving yourself to be, you left it at that and deferred any further disrobing to lick a wide stripe up Leo’s midsection. Blowing on the trail of saliva, you enjoyed the way Leo shivered at the cool sensation. Leo was so sensitive that you had to exercise restraint not to torture him.

Usually you weren’t that cruel. You weren’t sure what had come over you. Maybe want had driven you a bit crazy. Maybe you were on a head rush from the power you were being given. Either way, you were eating it up. No, you were devouring it as if you were starving. And Leo was allowing you to.

Sliding on top of him, you intentionally dragged your chest against his, the lace of your strapless bra pricking at his over sensitized skin. Squeezing his sides, you felt his muscles jump in anticipation. You hadn’t even got to touch his most prized area yet and he was already wound so tight. Taking pity on your captive, you rubbed over his bulge with enough pressure to provide some semblance of relief. Leo’s groan caught in his throat as he clenched his teeth.

He was incredibly hard and his excitement only spurred you on. Teeth grazing his nipple, you tested how much he could take before he attempted to regain the upper hand. Wrapping your lips around the pebbled bud, you sucked. Leo’s back arched a fraction and you gave in and let your tongue flick over the perked flesh. He sighed sweetly at the delicious feeling. You gave the other side the same lavish attention. His reaction was just as succulent. You wondered if you could be fulfilled by simply observing Leo’s satisfaction.

It didn’t matter though. Leo’s obedience deserved a reward. As you pressed soft kisses over the pulse in each of his wrists still flat against the mattress, you tugged the zipper of his pants down. Like it was too much too handle, Leo closed his eyes to relish the sensation. The loss of vision allowed him to indulge in your small fingers all but tearing his remaining clothes off. He lifted his hips so that you could pull his slacks down along with his briefs.

There was a minor struggle to free his ankles from his pants but it was hastily trumped by your impatience. Leo lay completely bare below you like an offering. You gladly accepted and knelt so you were accurately spaced to nip a lovely welt into the protrusion of his hip. His pelvis shifted up to chase the heat of your mouth. Not trying to bruise your lips further, you shoved him back down.

A mildly irritated look passed across your face. Leo could see your intent of pleasure shift to punishment. Nails cutting sharply into his thigh drew a hiss from Leo’s pretty throat.

“I don’t remember saying that you could move,” you murmured darkly, jaw clenching ever so slightly.

You weren’t the least bit mad at him, but you were hopeful at the possibility of being just a tad bit rougher. It was a one night go and you wanted it to be memorable.

Leo didn’t seem to mind the pain. In fact, the lust written in his body language became more apparent as he wriggled with yearning, needing more of your touch. His length was firm and proud against his lower abdomen. A bead of precum leaked from the tip. You smiled, mildly arrogant at the effect you had on him.

Fancying drawing out your play time longer, you sat up so you could drop your clothed core over Leo’s erection. The friction was just enough to give him a sliver of gratification. Swiveling your hips, you teased charmingly.

Leo could feel the dampness at the seat of your panties and wished you would hurry up and get to the main event. However, you had no intention of doing such. You wanted to treat yourself tonight. Progressing in your plan of smoldering torture, you rose to your knees and turned around so that your butt drifted over his midsection. He all but groaned at the sight of your backside, your permanent wings and full bottom being a delight to the eyes. He suppressed the urge to grab hold of your ass.

You would have compensated him for such good behavior but you had already settled on a fun chastisement. Tipping forward, you rested your palms on the tops of Leo’s thighs and stroked the soft skin there. Nuzzling your nose in his love trail, you wondered how he smelled so good. You couldn’t quite place what the scent was but it smelled clean and fresh, more like earth after rainfall than soap. Leo shivered, the feathery touch being simultaneously not enough and too much. Providing no relief, you pecked small kisses along the juncture his pelvis and leg. His cock visibly twitched at the lack of attention.

Smirking to yourself, you let your fingertips rub tiny circles closer to where he wanted. Having had your desired effect, you presented him with some solace by dipping down and licking a broad stripe along Leo’s shaft. His skin was warm and still not wet enough for an unrestricted glide.

Correcting that, you pressed little smooches to his full member before taking him wholly into your mouth. A gargle-like noise was ripped from Leo’s vocal cords as he choked on a roar of approval. You perked an eyebrow at the sound of restraint. How did he even have enough self-control left for that? You wished to destroy any sense of holding back Leo had, so you sucked hard enough that your cheeks would hurt later.

Leo’s hand instinctively curled around your hip, fingers gripping rigidly. Pleased at the response, you began to bob your head, changing the suction every time you drew closer to the tip. Tongue working to lick every vein it came across as Leo produced heavy pants and muted mewls, you didn’t mind the burning bite working its way into your jaw. Leo’s pelvis bucked up minutely though he tried to stop himself. You weren’t done having fun with him to grant him the completion his body was seeking, so you continued on. You pushed him back down and loosened your vacuum. However, it was clear he wouldn’t be able to last much longer if you kept on, so you ended a job well done with an obscene pop. You attempted to get off of him, but Leo was loathe to let go of you, never mind his frustration with having come so close to be left hanging. He wanted your warm form against his body, whether that meant your mouth engulfing him or just the heat of your luscious thighs resting on top of him. His fingers clutched at you so hard that it bordered on painful.

Glancing over your shoulder at the mutiny, you could see Leo’s black and glassy pupils were so far blown that you could barely make out his irises. His lips were red and swollen and glossed from biting back moans. His chest was still heaving as he attempted to calm himself down from the edge you had forced him to. You wanted nothing more than to corrupt your beautiful angel and have him writhe in sin looking just like that.

Fighting Leo’s harsh clasp, you got up on your knees. When he realized that you intended to switch positions, he released you though his hands hovered close by in case he needed to prevent you from straying too far. Feigning grace, you turned so that you were again straddling him while facing him. The tiniest of smirks tugged at his mouth. Raising an eyebrow, you challenged him. Submission refilled his expression and it was your turn to be smug. Leo knew his role well.

Hand sliding down his chest, you curled your fingers as you hit the divots of muscle on his abdomen so your nails dragged softly against his supple flesh. His eyes followed the movement with rapt focus. Once more you lowered yourself so that you made contact with Leo’s throbbing hardness. That earned you a noise that sounded remarkably like a sob. A flicker of pity sprinted through your mind but it was quickly replaced by the way Leo’s tendons became visible when he threw his head back.

Distracted by Leo’s sculpture-likeness, you absently rocked. You grinded on him with enough vigor to be pleasing. Snapping back to the moment when he began to reach for you, you grinned wolfishly. Probably with excessive strength, you pinned his hands by his sides. Like the sweet heavenly being he was, he didn’t defy you.

Soon realizing that you required more stimulation, you grew eager enough to stop your ministrations and free Leo’s hands.

“I need you to get something out of the nightstand,” you announced abruptly.

Briefly, Leo looked confused but did as he was told anyways and reached over to the drawer. You didn’t slow your sway in the slightest once his attention was diverted. You were possibly even moving harder due to the awkward position with Leo’s partially pivoted body. He struggled to concentrate long enough to find the items he was retrieving. It took a while but he found the unopened box of condoms.

Taking them from him, you tore the flimsy cardboard packaging and were able to pull a small foil square from the box. Without preface, you guided the protection onto Leo’s erection. His balled fists shook ever so slightly with anticipation. You were also keen on progressing to the main course. He laid flat on his back with his eyes shut at you lined up your entrance with his length. There was no question if you were adequately wet as you had been turned on since you had stepped foot into the apartment.

Sinking down slowly, Leo’s cock spread you open with a satisfying stretch. Having repressed yourself, you let out a long moan of gratification at the stifling fullness. Though Leo was not particularly thick, his length was proportional to his height and though he wasn’t all the way inside you, he was able to hit all the right spots. You continued your descent on his shaft and embraced the feeling of him finally sliding into your core. Leo seemed equally as pleased with his breathless grunt once you hit his hilt. Pausing to regroup, you swallowed hard, your mouth suddenly dry. Walls adjusting to accommodate the intruder, Leo sighed as they contracted before relaxing so you could begin moving.

Skin hot and desperation at a breaking point, you used your legs for leverage to ride him. You started off tame enough, taking it with an easy tempo. However, Leo couldn’t bear it anymore and his hips twitched as he itched to pick up the pace. Placing your palms on his chest, you used him for support to go faster.

Properly riling him up, you threw in a few leisurely strokes just to infuriate your angel. Either way, he was blissfully enjoying the view and the way you fucked him senseless. You alternated between rough thrusts and languorous grinds.

Leo’s muscles strained noticeably as you rode him, his body fighting the urge to control the rhythm. In response, you sang his praises. His eyes sparkled at the compliments though he was too preoccupied with your physical connection to reply.

You tipped forward so that you could get some friction on your clit as you simultaneously pleasured Leo. It was clear that he was enjoying the moment, but you were as well. You head was thick with a fog of lust and pleasure. Sweat beaded on your lower back and your nerves felt like they were on fire. Your breath was ragged and Leo was in a similar state with hot breaths struggling through parted lips. Though the dominance that you exerted was fun, Leo truly felt amazing. He overflowed your senses so completely that you couldn’t even begin to have second thoughts about the encounter.

Your thighs stuck at every meeting with Leo’s skin. Every muscle attached your bones would ache like hell tomorrow but you were too consumed in your lust-fueled frenzy to be concerned. The air was laced with raw passion. If you had been more attentive, you would have noticed that Leo’s breathing had synced with yours. Each drop of your pelvis sent a jolt straight through you. It hadn’t been but a few minutes before your legs were shaking with your impending climax. You wondered when you had gotten so worked up. Leo held you harder and harder as he too was at the edge. The sting of his short nails almost piercing your scorching flesh bled into the carnal indulgence and only added to your high.

Hands twisting into balls against his tummy, you gasped out a warning of your impending orgasm. Leo grunted in response, letting you know that he was right there with you. You could sense the strain of a tightening coil in your belly all the way down to your calves. Leo groaned at the increased pressure on his dick from your engorged walls.

“Cum,” you demanded through grit teeth.

Unable to hold back any longer, Leo let himself fall into temptation and release. Every pulse of his shaft was felt by your over sensitive core. Blood vessels bulging in his neck, he bit down on his inflamed bottom lip to inhibit the snarl of fulfillment rumbling in his lungs. You didn’t care though as you were busy recovering from your own trip to cloud nine and back.

Sweat rolled down you and mixed with the droplets Leo had produced on his own skin. When you could no longer hear your heartbeat pounding in your ears, he opened his eyes. There was a silent moment where your hazy half-lidded eyes met and there was nothing but contentment. The air began to cool and you finally lifted yourself up so that Leo’s softened appendage could slide free. The drag of Leo from you made you wince, but as soon as he was completely removed, he used his grip on your hips to toss you sideways. Startled, you didn’t have time to react before your flank hit the tangled blankets. Wide eyes met with pleased ones as Leo rolled over to face you. Dumbly, you laid there unsure of what was going on.

You watched him brush a stay lock of hair from your face before he shifted closer. A long arm settled over the indent of your waist lying on your side made and he tucked your head under his chin. It was your turn to shut your eyes. You breathed him in and drowsiness poked at the limits of your consciousness. Leo’s breathing also slowed evenly. You hadn’t known what to expect next but it was a smooth transition into falling asleep in each other’s arms. Like he had enveloped you in plush white wings, you dozed comfortably and soundly.


End file.
